Evighetsbrønnen
Det glødende, snurrende bassenget kjent som Evighetsbrønnen var en gang en stor innsjø. Den omringer Nordrassil, og lager et lag med beskyttelse rundt treet. Dets mystiske kraft er så kraftige at ingen som prøver å drikke fra det - eller, idiotisk nok, svømme i det - kan håpe på å overleve, sett at ambassadørene tillater noen å komme nært nok til å forsøke det. I hvertfall ikke uten en vilje som rivaliserer viljen til de Eldgamle (f.eks. Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, Azshara nivå styrke i magi), sett at vokterne tillater dem. Den andre Evighetsbrønnen er et gigantisk bassen av vann tilsatt rå mana på bunnen av Verdenstreet. Begjæret av demone, trollmenn og mange magikere, er brønnen den største kilden til arcane magi i verden. Mens Verdenstreets kraft har nedtrykt the korrupte naturen til denne magien i århundrer, blir treet noensinne ødelagt, blir denne brønnen en kilde for ufattelige kraft til et ondt vesen kraftig nok til å bruke den. Historie Titusen år før orkene and menneskene kræsjet i deres Første Krig, verdenen Azeroth vugget kun et massivt kontinent, omringet av havet. Den landmassen, kalt Kalimdor, var hjemmet til et nummer av ulike raser og vesener, som alle prøvde å overleve de ville elementene i den våkne verden. I det mørke kontinentets sentrum var en mystisk innsjø av hvitglødende energi. Innsjøen, som senere ble kalt Evighetsbrønnen, var det sanne hjertet til verdens magi og naturlige krefter. Trekker dens energi fra det uendlige Store mørket hinsides verdenen, har brønnen vært en mystisk kilde som sender ut dens potente energien utover verdenen for å gi næring til livet it alle dets vidunderlige former. Fra denne magiske eteren ble silithidene født. Warcraft III manualen, og andre kilder, mener at titanene forsiktig plaserte Brønnen på Azeroth, men De Eldgamles Krig triologien (War of the Ancients Trilogy) mener at de Gamle Gudene kunne tappe dens kraft, så vi kan ikke være sikre. Senere overbeviste Sargeras Dronning Azshara og de Høystøttede/Høyblod (Highborne) om å lage en portal i brønnen og til å lede den første invasjonen av Den brennende legionen. Etter De Eldgamles Krig ble Evighetsbrønnen ødelagt og mesteparten av Kalimdor med den, og etterlot Malstrømmen. Men, Illidan hadde fylt syv magiske medisinglass med vann fra Evighetsbrønnen og han helte tre av de magiske medisinglassene i innsjøen på toppen av Hyjal fjellet, og laget en ny Brønn. For denne gale gjerningen ble han fengslet dypt under Hyjal fjellet av broren Malfurion og halvguden Cenarius. Den nye Brønnen ble fullstendig absorbert av veksten til Nordrassil, dens skadefro magi tapt med fortryllelsene til aspektene. Dog, Illidan hadde ikke tømt alle av han medisinglass når han lagde den andre Evighetsbrønnen (som er grunnen til at aspektene klarte å fortrylle Verdenstreet uten forstyrrelse). På en måte, Høyblodene under Dath'Remars ledelse hadde klart å anskaffe seg en av de gjenværende medisinglassene og, etter å ha grunnlagt deres nye hjemland Quel'Thalas, brukte det til å lage Solbrønnen. De siste tre medisinglassene fant deres vei tilbake til Illidan, og han gav en hver til han løytnanter, Lady Vashj og Kael'thas. Han holder det siste glasset selv. Kanskje Illidan søker å lage en Evighetsbrønn i Outland for å fyre opp hans blodalvers magi-avhengighet.